Two Daisies and a Green Vase
by anacoana
Summary: Hinata's hurt in the hospital and Kiba brings her a little present. Cute friendship fic between Team 8. Humor is very light, and it may not be funny at all, but humor wasn't a top priority.


It was late at night-or to be more precise, early in the morning-at Konohagakure Hospital, but 17 year old Hyuuga Hinata was still wide awake. The bluenette's wound wasn't life threatening-only a nine inch gash in her outer thigh-so she would be released tomorrow, and intended to do some reading while she could.

The kunochi had sent Neji home to sleep, so he didn't have to sleep on the floor of her hospital room. Branch members always had to sleep and sit lower than Main Family members, otherwise she would have let him stay and sleep in the bed with her. Neji had finally obeyed her orders, not just because he had to, but because Shino-kun had firmly told her that he was staying at her side.

So now the only female member of her team was half-sitting up in bed at 1:30 in the morning reading, Shino-kun faithfully sleeping at her side, always loyally there. The door to her room creaked open softly, making Hinata put down her book and smile. Speaking of always loyal…

Inuzuka Kiba padded into the room silently, loping over to Hinata's bed with Akamaru at his side. Hinata's smile grew into a soft grin and she held out her arms up to him, as if se were five years old again. Sometimes she wished to be. Grinning his own grin, Kiba wrapped her in a hug, completely enveloping the petite girl. Akamaru licked her cheek when his bond let go of the human they both cared so much about. It was almost absurd how much she brought out their protective, caring, and pack instincts.

Kiba-kun licked Hinata's cheek in greeting and leaned over her as she giggled to lick Shino-kun in greeting as well even though he was asleep. Straightening up the half-dog grinned. "I got somethin' for ya Hinata-chan."

The 17 year old was instantly curious. "R-really? For me? What is it?" She had never had much of a childhood since her father-before giving up and deciding she was worthless-had trained her every hour of the day and night, never allowing her time to play or be a child. Because of that her inner child that hadn't been set free per usual came out to play quite often around Kiba-kun.

Pulling his hand from behind his back the proud Inuzuka reveled in how his little Hinata-chan's eyes lit up. "Oh Kiba-kun, they're so pretty!" In Kiba's calloused hand was a small green vase with two daises in it, and the shinobi chuckled as he pulled one out.

He gently tucked the daisy behind Hinata's ear and kissed her forehead tenderly, making a light blush appear on her cheeks and a shy giggle escape her throat. Many citizens of Konohagakure thought they were in love, and the two did love each other, although not romantically.

Hinata loved Kiba as a friend, older brother, team mate, and one of her most trusted and beloved people in the world, equal only to Shino-kun in that respect. Along with when she was around said bug user, Hinata felt safest and most at ease when she was with Kiba-kun, whether safely cradled in his strong arms as they relaxed, during training, or on a mission. He was essential to her existence, even more so than breathing, just like Shino-kun.

Kiba loved Hinata as a pack mate, team mate, younger sister, and as his Human. Very rarely did Inuzukas get Humans-usually the human half overpowered the dog half and prevented it-but this time it didn't. When he was with Hinata-chan Kiba's animal side emerged even more, his pack instincts surged, his protectiveness heightened, and Kiba would do anything for his shy blue haired team mate. Hinata had accepted that she was Kiba's Human without a fuss, and he loved her even more for it.

The half-dog settled on the bed with his Human and Akamaru bounded up as well, both careful not to land on her leg. The bed was a bit cramped with all four of them but Kiba and Akamaru didn't mind-dogs and Inuzuka were pack animals after all-and Hinata didn't mind either, and she had told her team mates so, but never anyone from her clan. The Hyuuga clan was all firm and dignified, with emotional closeness and cuddling, even hugging really, perceived as weakness. Hinata was glad Kiba-kun was more than happy to cuddle with her and Shino-kun as well, even though he didn't show it.

"Sorry about today Hinata-chan." Kiba apologized, kissing the bandage on Hinata's leg gently.

Hinata just shrugged and smiled gently. "It's okay Kiba-kun; you tried, and without you it would've been a lot worse."

"Yeah but you still got hurt. Although…." Kiba's regretful face split into a grin. "Did you see that guy's expression when I rammed into him? That'll teach the bastard to mess with our little Hinata-chan!"

Hinata giggled. "Especially since Shino-kun's bugs picked his bones clean afterwards." She sighed. "It wasn't very nice to him, but I'm glad you two saved me. I didn't even see him coming."

Kiba licked her cheek comfortingly. "Any time Hinata-chan. You know the two o' us will always be here for ya o matter what. You should go to bed now Hinata-chan; it's almost 3:00 an' you're getting' out at 8:00."

Sleepily Hinata nodded in agreement and slipped down, nestling into the bed as she heard Kiba-kun and Akamaru settle down at hers and Shino-kun's feet to sleep.

The next day after she had been released from the hospital(with Shino-kun at her side) Hinata saw Ino, who came over, obviously excited. "Hinata! Oh you won't believe it, it was _so weird._ I woke up and went down to the shop, and the door was open! I got pissed, because honestly, there are a lot of places with more money then a flower shop, but the money was still there! The only things missing were two daisies and a green vase, and that's i-" She stopped and Hinata looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong Ino?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, nothing… I just realized that that's what Kiba would get you every time, that's all. I thought it might upset you if I mentioned it." She peered at Hinata inquisitively. "You okay? You cried buckets and waterfalls before, but are you okay? It didn't happen that long ago."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to visit him right now actually. And shinobi aren't supposed to show emotions, remember?"

Slightly satisfied with that answer Ino nodded and waved as Hinata and Shino left. The two walked for a bit with Hinata occasionally leaning on her team mate for support, and eventually the two got to their destination.

They entered the cemetery and continued to the Inuzuka section, stopping at a specific headstone that read, **Inuzuka Kiba + Inuzuka Akamaru. They died as they lived: side by side.** The death date was four months ago.

Shino and Hinata stood there for a moment in silence before Shino voiced accusingly, "You perplexed Ino this morning. Why? Because it appears someone broke into the flower shop and only stole two daisies and a green vase."

Kiba and Akamaru appeared standing on the grave in front of them, Kiba with a laugh. "So? It can't be helped. I'm dead, I don't have any money. Besides it was for Hinata-chan." With a nod Shino expressed that since it _was _for Hinata that did make it alright in his opinion. Hinata just rolled her eyes and giggled. These two did anything for her, spoiled her, and cared about her with all their hearts and more. Since no one else did- or even ever came close to doing so- she guessed it was okay.

The four of them exited the cemetery and Kiba heaved a sigh. "Too bad Ino can't see me; then I'd explain. But only you guys and Hana can, since I was closest to you three in life."

"Lucky us." Shino intoned. "I never thought you'd be more trouble dead then alive you mutt."

"Hey! I'm an Inuzuka an' proud of it ya creepy bug freak!"

As the two squabbled-Shino quietly so passer-bys wouldn't hear- Hinata giggled and pulled them closer to either side of her. Their team really was going to be together forever.


End file.
